Falling in Love? Worst fear ever!
by brontide
Summary: "As long as you really love each other, nothing will stand in your way." Lily thought for a moment. "I don't think it always works that way, but that's just me." At that moment, Lily felt a pair of lips crashing down onto her own.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, although I do wish James Potter would be mine. ;)**

**A/N: Hey! so this is my first ever fanfic! Please read, review, subscribe, or maybe even add this story to your favourites? Oh, and I love you just for clicking on my story to check it out! Thanks so much!**

* * *

"Lily, truth or dare?"

It was 8:00pm on a Thursday evening. Lily Evans and James Potter were in their special common room for the head boy and girl. Lily was sitting on a red couch busy revising her transfiguration essay for the third time. James had finished his own essay two hours ago, as he was much better at transfiguration than Lily. He had just sat down beside her.

"James, I'm trying to work!"

"Awww, come on, you're on to your fourth time revising!"

"Fine! Dare." Lily turned to face James, as she stuffed her transfiguration essay into her green bag.

"Kiss me." James blurted. He had a pretty good idea of what her reaction would be but, he didn't care, it was worth a shot.

As much as Lily secretly wanted to snog him senseless, she said, "Are you kidding me? In your dreams!"

James wasn't about to give up that easily. "Okay, at least go on a date with me, I'll bet you'll enjoy yourself." Lily raised her eyebrows. "If you do enjoy yourself, you have to kiss me." James added.

Lily looked across the couch at him. "Alright, one date with you next Hogsmeade weekend. Oh, that would be this Saturday in two days."

James' face split into a huge grin. "You just made the greatest decision of your life!"

Lily scowled. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!"

"Okay, I dare you to take back the dare you just gave me."

"What? You can't do that!" James cried.

"Oh, yes I can!" Lily giggled.

"That's not even fair. No. I'm not taking the dare back." James said, rather stubbornly.

"Alright, then take me to the three broomsticks through one of your secret passage ways you and your precious little friends always use." Lily challenged him.

James was shocked. "Am I hearing this right? The head girl, who by the way always follows every single school rule, wants to come with me, someone she dislikes, and break a couple major school rules to pieces?"

"Oh, come on! I like to have fun too! Anyways, you're not that bad anymore. If I really didn't like you, I wouldn't even be going on a date with you this Saturday, or as a matter of fact, talking to you right this moment." Lily reminded him.

"I guess that's true." James smiled to himself. He was actually quite shocked Lily had agreed to go out with him. "So first, you have to promise me not to tell anyone about the secret passage, and you have to swear you won't tell anyone, not a soul, how I always manage not to get caught."

"Alright, deal. Now let's get going, it's already 8:15pm, I want to be back by around 10:45pm. Okay? I don't want to accidentally sleep in and be late for potions tomorrow morning even though Professor Slughorn loves me, and probably won't care. I don't want to miss anything important." Lily announced.

"Sure, I need to get something first though. Wait here." James ran up to his room and grabbed the map and cloak, and rushed back down to the common room.

"Is that an invisibility cloak? That's why you almost never get caught!" Lily realized.

"Yup, pretty much. It was my dad's cloak and it was in my family for generations." James explained to Lily. "Now, get under the cloak with me, so we can get out of here."

When James and Lily got into the passage way through the one-eyed witch, James noticed it was safe to talk. "So, truth or dare Lily?"

"What? We're still playing?" Lily asked.

"Yes, of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" James replied.

"Well, since we're already doing your dare, truth."

"Alright, how many people have you ever fancied?" James questioned Lily.

They asked each other ridiculous questions until they finally reached the dusty old trapdoor leading into Honeydukes. When they got into Honeydukes, Lily bought a couple of sugar quills, and then they head to The Three Broomsticks.

"Hey there Mister Potter, good to see you!" Madam Rosmerta bellowed, as James and Lily walked through the door, into the cozy pub.

"Two butterbeers please." James said to Madam Rosmerta.

"So you always come here?" Lily's eyes wide with shock.

"All the time." James grinned.

"That'll be seven sickles please, and who is this lovely young lady?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"This is Lily Evans, the head girl." James told her, handing her the seven sickles.

"Head boy and girl out on a date?"

"Oh, no. No, we're not- we're not on a date." Lily stuttered, blushing.

"However we will be on a date this Saturday, right Lily?" James looked over at Lily who was desperately trying to conceal her face with her hands.

"Ahhh... young love." said Madam Rosmerta dreamily, as she walked back to her counter.

"You, and your ego, I'm surprised your head hasn't exploded yet." Lily said angrily.

"Oi!" James yelped.

"Whatever. So have you ever been in love, James? Lily asked looking thoughtful.

Where did that come from, James thought. He had to think about, was he in love with Lily? Well, at first, it was mostly the thrill of the chase, but it wasn't just that anymore. He actually cared for her. He would do anything for her. Hell, he would die for this girl. Yes, he, James Potter was in love with Lily Evans.

"Yes." He answered quietly.

Lily didn't know what to think. Was he talking about her or someone else? Why was she so worried about it? Did she actually, really like James? Love James?

But Lily's thoughts were interrupted.

"So what are your greatest fears?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh fears? I have a lot of fears. In fact, too many fears for a Gryffindor." Lily said. She could feel her cheeks turning pink, so she looked down hoping James wouldn't notice.

"Don't worry about it Lils. Everyone has fears. In fact people who are brave have lots of fears as well. Being brave doesn't mean have no fears. It's pretty much the opposite of having no fear. A brave person is someone who faces their fears. They ignore the fear." James said confidently. "I'll tell you my fears if you tell me yours." James added.

"Oh, all right." Lily agreed. "Let me think. Er... I'm afraid of spiders, the dark; yes I'm afraid of the dark, heights, that is why I don't like flying, and, well, falling in love." Lily said the last part quietly.

"Falling in love? Why is that?" James asked, looking at Lily with a bit of concern.

"Well, I- I don't really- I don't really know why." Lily said to the ground. "I guess it's just something that's scary to me. What if they don't love you back? There are so many complications, even if they do love you back."

"As long as you really love each other, nothing will stand in your way."

"D'you really believe in that?" Lily asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I do. I really and truly do." James nodded looking into Lily's bright green eyes.

Lily thought for a moment. "I don't think it always works that way, but that's just me."

At that moment, Lily felt a pair of lips crashing down onto her own. Lily realized what was happening, and she tangled her fingers into James' untidy black hair. Everything felt so right, although she couldn't quite put her finger on why she felt that way. That was the beginning of their very passionate first kiss.

When they finally broke apart from their mindless snogging to come up for air, Lily looked up nervously at James with a small smile, blushing furiously.

"I'm going to help you face your fear of falling in love, so will you be my girlfriend, Lily Evans?" James looked down at Lily, holding out his hand.

Lily took James' hand, smiled, and said, "Yes, James Potter, I would love to be your girlfriend."

The new couple made their way back to Hogwarts hand in hand, chatting along the way. They went to their dorm, under the cloak of course, and both headed to their own rooms, each thinking about the other.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review please! Feel free to send me a message. I know, Lily is a bit out of character here in this story, and it's pretty much pure dialogue. I'm sorry. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
